Fin Suzumiya
by kimaro-san
Summary: Suzumiya haruhi no yuuutsu (la mélancolie de Suzumiya Haruhi), vous connaissez ? Cet animé qui part dans tout les sens (alien, dieu, esper, voyageur temporel, intelligence artificiel etc), et toutes les formes (épisodes, OAV, film...) n'a malheureusement pas vraiment de fin. Voici une histoire courte tentant de régler cette petite injustice.
1. Qui suis je ?

Un jeune home marchait tranquillement vers son lycée.

 _« Entre les supérieurs extraterrestres de Nagato qui voulait la remplacer car ils pensaient qu'elle était contaminée par un programme bizarre, les espers qui font des faux meurtres, le voyageur dans le temps rival d'Asahina qui a essayé de faire disparaître Haruhi, Haruhi qui disparaît vraiment et moi en bonne poire qui doit aller la rechercher, je suis vraiment exténué dès...déjà ! je vais être en retard avec tout ça. Pour le premier jour du second trimestre, ça ne le ferai peut être pas »_

Le jeune homme se mit à courir pour parcourir les quelques centaines de mètres restant.

 _« En plus j'ai pas du tout avancé avec Asahina alors que j'avais décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout ce matin. Au pire, si elle me rejette, j'aurais encore presque un an et demi pour m'en remettre »_

Il arriva enfin à son lycée, traversa les couloirs à vive allure et entra dans une salle nommé " Brigade SOS ". Il vit deux lycéennes, une dans un coin lisant un livre et l'autre derrière un bureau, le fixant avec des yeux colériques.

\- Kyon ! J'ai pas pu te joindre pendant toute une semaine, t'étais parti où ?

 _« salut à toi aussi Haruhi »_ pensa t-il nonchalamment.

\- J'étais parti en vacances en famille. J'ai une vie en dehors du lycée tu sais. Tu sais où est Asahina ?

\- Tu n'as même pas regarder le site de notre brigade ! Tu te rend compte si on avait loupé un courrier.

 _« oh, tu pourrais au moins écouter ce que je dis »_

\- Et Asahina ?

\- Quoi Mikuru-chan ? Tu vois bien qu'elle n'est pas là. Ça me fait penser qu'elle avait demandé à ce que tu la rejoigne sur le toit ce matin.

 _« Tu aurais pu le dire dès le début ! »_

\- Bon j'y vais. Au fait bonjour Nagato.

La Nagato en question leva une main en signe de bonjour sans quitter son livre des yeux. Kyon traversa le bâtiment et se dirigea vers le toit du bâtiment principale en ignorant la sonnerie.

 _« Pourquoi me demander seulement moi ? Bon, on va pas spéculer tout de suite. Si ça se trouve, ça a juste un rapport avec son coté voyageuse dans le temps, d'où le fait qu'elle ne peux pas en parler à tout le monde. »_

Il arriva sur le toit et y trouva son amie, de dos. Elle avait les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval.

 _« Cette coiffure va bien à Haruhi, mais sur Asahina, c'est carrément d'un autre niveau »_

\- Asahina ! interpella le second année. Tu avais besoin de me dire quelque chose ?.

Quand elle se retourna, Kyon pu voir un sourire radieux sur le plus beau visage qu'il avait jamais vu. Malheureusement cette expression se changea très vite en tristesse quand il s'approcha de plus en plus d'elle.

\- Asahina ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? pourquoi tu passe de rayonnante à déprimée en deux secondes ?

\- Désolé, je pensais pouvoir m'en empêcher, mais quand je t'ai vu, j'ai pas pu me retenir de pleurer.

 _« Attend, c'est ma faute là ? »_

\- Je comprend pas, explique toi s'il te plaît.

\- En faite je vais devoir retourner dans mon époque, mais je ne pouvais pas faire mes d'adieux à tout le monde car Suzumiya-san ne doit pas savoir que je suis une voyageuse temporelle. Donc je me suis dit que j'allais te dire au revoir et que tu inventerais une histoire pour Suzumiya-san.

\- Hein ? Comment ça repartir ? se repris t-il. Tu n'étais pas censée rester jusqu'à trouver une raison sur le blocage temporelle qui fait que vous ne pouvez faire aucun saut au delà d'il y a quatre ans ?

\- Normalement oui, mais mes actions ici ont changé le futur donc je dois partir et un autre arrivera à ma place.

\- Mais on peux arranger ça ensemble non ? Je veux dire, on a une extraterrestre qui peux créer des sous dimension ou des trucs du genre et un esper qui traverse des bulles de villes grises, donc changer l'avenir devrait être possible. S'il y a quelque chose qui a mal été fait, on arrangera ça ensemble et tu n'aura pas besoin de partir n'est ce pas ?

\- Je suis désolée, mais ça ne sera pas possible.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai fait quelque chose que je ne devais pas faire.

\- Dans ce cas on a qu'à le défaire.

\- C'est impossible.

\- Arrête avec tes impossibles ou pas possible. Rien n'est impossible. Dis moi ce qui se passe et je réglerai ce problème.

\- C'est justement parce que tu es comme ça que le futur à changé, qu'il s'est passé ce qu'il ne devait pas se passer...que tu sois tombé amoureux de moi...

 _« Quoi ? Donc si je pige bien, elle retourne à son époque car je suis tombé amoureux d'elle ? Mais c'est quoi ce délire !...et depuis quand elle est au courant ?! »_

-...et moi de toi, murmura t-elle.

 _« Hein ? Elle a dit quelque chose non ? »_ pensa t-il.

\- Je devais juste devenir proche de Suzumiya-san, devenir son amie pour la surveiller et comprendre d'où venais le verrou temporel. Cependant, et malgré mes efforts pour t'éloigner de moi quand on devenait trop proche, je me suis trop attaché à toi.

\- Je comprend pas en quoi ça a pu changer le futur que tu me plaise, reprit calmement le jeune homme.

\- Tu es un point d'ancrage, un point fixe dans la vie de Suzumiya Haruhi. Si je n'étais pas apparu, tu aurait du tomber amoureux d'elle, te marier avec elle et vivre ensemble jusqu'à votre mort.

\- Et en quoi l'avenir change que je l'aime ou pas ?

\- C'est confidentiel, mais c'est trop important pour que je le laisse se produire. Ceci est un adieu, dit elle en appuyant sur un bouton d'une montre bizarre qu'elle portait au poignet. Elle disparu de la vue du jeune homme

\- Attend...Attend !.

Kyon entendit la porte du toit se claquer. Il se retourna et vit Koizumi Itsuki.

\- Koizumi, Asahina, elle...

\- Je sais, elle m'a dit au revoir tout à l'heure, bien que ce fut moins larmoyant.

\- Où est elle ? s'énerva le lycéen, appelle ton agence et dit moi où elle est, maintenant !.

\- Je suis sûr que tu sais où elle se trouve. Elle est rentrée cher elle, dans son époque. Et avant que tu me le demande, oui je sais pourquoi, et je sais même qu'elle t'as en parti menti, pour te protéger bien entendu.

\- Raconte moi tout ce que tu sais, ordonna Kyon d'un ton calme et sérieux.

\- Avant j'aimerais savoir une chose, qui es tu ?

\- Quoi ? Mais je suis moi, c'est quoi le rapport avec...

\- Je veux dire comment t'appelle tu ? Kyon est un surnom, mais il viens bien de quelque part non ? C'est la même chose avec ta sœur, tout le monde l'appelle "la petite sœur de Kyon" mais elle a un nom et un prénom, quels sont ils ?

Au début, Kyon pensait que son camarade de classe se moquait de lui, puis en y réfléchissant un peu, il chercha, chercha, et n'arrivait pas à savoir comment il s'appelait, ce qui commença à l'effrayer. Il se souvint avoir dit son nom et prénom à son professeur principal ainsi qu'à toute la classe pendant la présentation des nouveaux élèves quand il était en première année de lycée, et pourtant n'arrivait pas à remettre la main dessus. Cela avait beau être ses propres nom et prénom, il avait l'impression que ces deux mots ne voulaient pas se détacher du bout de sa langue.

\- Bah je m'appelle...enfin...c'est n'importe quoi, c'est mon prénom et mon nom, si il y a bien un truc dont je devrais me souvenir c'est bien ça pourtant.

Voyant son ami paniqué, Itsuki pris la parole.

\- Quand je t'ai dit que j'étais un Esper, je t'ai préciser qu'après une étude sur toi, tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter, que tu était 100% humain. Je suis désolé, j'ai menti pour garantir ton intégrité, et c'est surtout pour cette raison qu'Asahina-san est parti.

\- Koizumi...qui suis je ?


	2. Je vais venir te chercher

\- Calme toi.

\- Que je me calme ! Je ne me souviens ni de mon prénom ni de celui de ma petite sœur ! Qu'est ce qui se passe bon sang.

\- À dire vrai, c'est plus simple qu'il n'y paraît. Pour résumer, toi et ta sœur êtes des créations de Suzumiya Haruhi-san.

Kyon se tue et écouta les dires de son ami en gardant les yeux écarquillé.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, que nous étions dans un monde créer par Suzumiya-san. Ce que j'ai omis de te dire, c'est qu'en effet, ce monde a été créer où tu moins remodelé par Suzumiya, mais que les gens qui y vivent, eux, n'ont fait que passer d'un monde à l'autre, sans altération de leur enveloppe ou mental. Là où tu es différent c'est que tu fut altéré par elle, du moins c'est ce que l'agence pensaiT. Être altéré en même temps que le monde te permettais de faire ce qu'aucun humain ne pouvais faire, c'est à dire approcher et intéresser Suzumiya car du coup, elle te vois comme le seul véritable humain de ce nouveau monde. Ce n'est que récemment qu'après avoir croisé plusieurs donné avec Nagato-san, que nous nous sommes rendu compte d'une erreur dans notre théorie. Quand Suzumiya a disparu, tu fus le seul à ne pas l'avoir oubliée, or la seule personne qui ne puisse pas oublier Suzumiya-san, c'est Suzumiya-san elle même, ou une partie d'elle. On en a conclu que toi, Kyon, n'a pas été altéré avec ce monde. Tu es l'altération de ce monde, tu es ce que Suzumiya a créé il y a quatre ans. N'être qu'un composant humain qui a suivit le changement de ce monde ne pouvait expliquer le fait qu'une extraterrestre, une voyageuse dans le temps et moi même voulions te faire part de ce que nous sommes et nos buts ou encore pourquoi ton existence était lié à la sienne. Tu as été créé par Suzumiya pour être son inverse absolu et son complémentaire, la seconde face d'une même pièce. Elle est la fille parfaitement normal qui cherche inexplicable et ne se retrouve qu'avec des situations banal et tu es le jeune homme non-humain vivant dans un monde que tu voudrais imaginaire, dont seul toi peut voir qu'il n'est pas banal, même en cherchant le contraire.

Kyon n'écoutait plus qu'un mot sur deux, perdu entre l'idée que la brigade lui fasse une très mauvaise blague et la conviction que devenir fou serai ce qu'il y aurait de moins douloureux.

\- En prenant en compte ces paramètres, continua Itsuki, il est évident que tu aurais du tomber amoureux de Suzumiya-san, car ensemble, vous formez un tout parfait. Pourtant tu es tombé amoureux d'Asahina, et c'est le fait d'en être tombé amoureux qui a déréglé ce nouveau monde et que Suzumiya-san a failli en créer un troisième.

\- Arrête ton roman et résume ça plus simplement en me disant juste pourquoi Asahina a du partir.

\- Pour faire au plus simple, Asahina-san est partie pour rétablir l'équilibre de ce nouveau monde en te laissant tomber amoureux de Suzumiya-san.

\- C'est faux, répondit Kyon. C'est pas possible qu'elle soit parti pour un truc aussi débile. Elle se plaisait ici, je la voyais sourire avec nous, avec ses camarades de classes. Pourquoi elle partirai pour ce genre de raison. Je veux dire, si c'est vrai ce que tu me dit, Asahina avait juste à me rejeter, elle n'avais pas besoin de repartir dans son époque. Et puis pourquoi Haruhi aurait créer ma sœur ? Elle n'a aucun rapport avec elle.

\- L'agence n'est pas encore sûr à 100% sur la question, mais une chose est sûr, Asahina-san est parti pour sauver ce nouveau monde, et toi comme le reste des habitant de ce monde devrait lui en être reconnaissant.

\- Faux, se fit entendre une voix derrière eux, si ma moi du passé viens de partir, ce n'est pas du tout pour sauver ce monde, mais pour sauver une seule personne, la personne la plus importante à ses yeux.

\- Oh, vous êtes une version plus âgée d'elle.

\- Asahina, dit Kyon. Asahina ! Pourquoi, pourquoi t'es partie si c'est pour revenir ?

\- Je suis désolé, Kyon, mais j'ai du revenir pour te dire la vérité sur ordre des généraux...

Elle fut coupée par le corps du jeune homme qui se collait maintenant à elle en l'enlaçant.

\- Dieu merci, je ne t'ai pas encore perdu, lui murmura t-il.

Elle lui rendit son câlin et après de longues secondes, les deux corps se séparèrent.

\- Koizumi-san, tu as parfaitement raison sur la condition de Kyon-kun, mais tu te trompe sur la raison de mon...de son départ. Si elle est parti, c'est pour sauver Kyon-kun.

Elle se tourna vers Kyon :

\- Après mon retour, les supérieurs ont vu que rien n'avait changé donc ils m'ont mise au placard et ont envoyé d'autre voyageur. Des dizaines et des dizaines de voyageurs furent envoyé pour vous mettre toi et Suzumiya-san ensemble, et ainsi débloquer le verrou temporel, mais sans succès.

\- Normal, je suis amoureux de toi, pas d'elle. Je suis tombé amoureux de ta version jeune dès la seconde où je l'ai vu. Je t'aime Asahina, toi et personne d'autre.

\- Mais si ils ne finissent pas ensemble, le monde à du être recréer un nombre incalculable de fois non ?, interrompit Koizumi

\- C'est là où tu te trompe le plus Koizumi-san. Il n'est pas nécessaire qu'ils soit ensemble pour que le monde garde son intégrité. Seul le verrou est affecté par leur relation. Un soldat d'élite a été placé près de toi depuis ta création, et y est resté jusqu'à ta fin avant de rentrer faire un rapport. Il est resté proche de toi pendant neuf ans. Tu comprend ? Quand Suzumiya vous a créé toi et ta sœur, vous aviez un compte a rebours, une date limite. Tu as vécu pendant trois ans sans connaître Suzumiya-san et tu vivras trois ans après l'avoir vu pour la dernière fois. Quand j'ai compris ça, j'ai tout fait pour te forcer à sortir avec elle, je t'ai parlé de blanche neige pour que tu l'embrasse, puis je me suis même envoyer un message à ma moi du passé pour disparaître de ta vie. En faisant ça j'ai brisé la loi la plus importante du voyage temporel, ne jamais perturber sa propre ligne temporelle. Étant une voyageuse, je peux me souvenir des différents espace temps que j'ai changé. Mais là rien, même en me disant de partir pour te sauver, tu était toujours mort trois ans après le lycée. Alors je viens pour te conjurer de m'oublier, de sortir avec Suzumiya-san et de l'aimer. Ça ne sera même pas difficile car vous êtes réellement des âmes sœurs, peut être plus proche encore.

\- Alors l'Asahina qui viens de partir ne reviendra jamais ?

\- Elle va attendre neuf ans que la mission top secrète confié à un voyageur plus expérimenté prenne fin pour savoir si la prédiction de ta mort dans la lettre que je lui ais envoyée s'est réalisé ou pas.

\- Et ma petite sœur ? Elle va mourir aussi ?

\- Quand le lieutenant parti te surveillé est revenu, ta sœur était toujours vivante.

\- En gros, j'ai le choix entre mourir dans un peu plus de quatre ans, et risquer la vie de ma petite sœur ou sortir avec Haruhi et t'oublier. Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Est ce que tu m'aime Asahina ?

\- C'est par amour que mon moi du passé est partie...

\- C'est pas ce que je demande. Est ce que toi, Asahina d'un futur encore plus loin, est ce que toi tu m'aime encore, ou alors es tu passée à autre chose ?

Asahina baissa les yeux, commença à rougir, puis après un léger moment, pris un visage sérieux et affirma :

\- Je suis passée à autre chose donc tu peux en faire de même si cela était ta question Kyon-kun.

Le dit Kyon-kun passa à coté de l'adulte à vive allure en direction de la porte du toit. Il dévala les escaliers dans un vacarme. L'adulte regarda la dernier lycéen sur le toit.

\- J'espère que je ne lui est pas fait trop mal.

\- Oh, ça devrait le faire, surtout quand on sait qu'il ne vous a pas cru une seule seconde, moi non plus d'ailleurs. Vous avez beau avoir pris presque dix ans, vous êtes toujours une piètre menteuse Asahina-san.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi est il parti parti en courant ?

\- Et si on le suivait pour savoir ?

Pendant ce temps, dans les couloirs :

 _« Neuf ans. Neuf ans que tu as passé dans la peur et le doute. Être un peu étourdi fait parti de ton charme, mais croire que je vais te laisser souffrir pendant neuf ans, c'est carrément de la bêtise pur. Attend moi Asahina, je vais venir te chercher »_


	3. Je suis

Il déboula dans sa classe, presque kidnappa Nagato et reparti avant même que son professeur principale ne puisse lui faire la moral pour son retard de pratiquement une demi-heure. Haruhi, flairant un mystère croustillant, voulu sortir à son tour mais cette fois ci, le professeur lui barra la route. Les deux lycéen non-humain était maintenant enfermé dans un placard.

\- Tu dis rien pour l'instant. Tu pourras répondre après que je t'aurais tout expliqué, ok ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Très bien, dit il en prenant une longue inspiration. Asahina m'a fait ses adieu avant de repartir dans son époque puis j'ai appris par Koizumi que j'étais pas humain, que ma sœur non plus, que tu le savait, que je devais vivre avec Haruhi sinon le monde allait se déchirer puis Asahina d'un futur plus lointain nous a dit que non, que ça allait juste nous tuer ma sœur et moi, enfin moi dans quatre ans, ma sœur on sait pas, et que je devais l'oublier, mais c'est impossible car elle a attendu neuf ans qu'un lieutenant vienne lui dire que j'allais quand même mourir, donc elle s'est inquiétée pendant neuf ans, et moi je peux pas la laisser comme ça, car je l'aime et elle aussi, du coup il fraudait juste le dire à l'Asahina du futur moins lointain que celle actuel et toi tu peux geler les gens dans le temps pendant des années comme tu l'a fait il y a quatre ans, dit il d'une traite avant de reprendre son souffle. Du coup je me demandais si tu n'avais pas un pouvoir pour savoir si ma sœur s'en sort et aussi un moyen de m'envoyer dans le futur de l'Asahina lycéenne. Tu peux répondre maintenant.

\- T'envoyer dans le futur est assez simple, mais maintenir la forme de vie non-humaine que représente la petite sœur dans un état d'existence continue est un défi.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il pu y voir une très légère lueur.

\- Je vais essayer, lui dit elle. Je ne peux pas, ordre supérieur venant de l'entité cosmique contredisant l'action : envoyer Kyon dans le futur D'Asahina-san.

\- Et pour ce qui est de ma sœur ?

\- L'ordre de maintenir son existence a été validé. La petite sœur n'est pas lié directement au sujet principale Haruhi Suzumiya mais est une donnée de second degré, lié à la donnée de premier degré Kyon. L'ordre prioritaire de l'entité est d'étudier et de ne pas interféré sur le sujet ou les données de premier degré du sujet d'un niveau dépassant celui d'un être humain.

La porte du placard s'ouvrit rapidement.

\- Kyon, que veux tu faire avec Nagato-san ? demanda Asahina. Quoi que tu ais déjà fait, ça n'a rien changé, tu es toujours mort selon mes souvenirs. Je t'ai mentie, je t'aime toujours c'est vrai, mais ta vie et celle de ta sœur est plus importante que mon propre bonheur, tu comprend ?.

\- Nagato, peux tu outrepasser l'ordre prioritaire ?

\- Cela est en dehors de mes capacités. L'ordre prioritaire est ma seule raison d'exister, sans cet ordre, je n'ai plus de raison d'être ici.

\- Bien sûr que si. Je suis dans un cas similaire si on regarde. J'ai été créé de toute pièce par une excentrique pour satisfaire ses besoins fantasques. Pourtant je passe outre ma programmation première pour suivre mon cœur, et tu devrais essayer.

Nagato ne bougea pas pendant un long moment, fixant le vide, puis déclara.

\- Erreur dans l'unité de surveillance, mise en quarantaine conseillée pour éviter toute propagation de l'erreur à l'entité cosmique. Mise en quarantaine effectuée. L'erreur modifie mon ordre prioritaire, tentative de réparation des données d'origine...échec...activation mode urgence, conservation de l'ordre prioritaire...échec...réécriture de l'ordre prioritaire par l'erreur...effectué...nouvel ordre prioritaire.

Kyon sourit.

\- Et quel est ce nouvel ordre prioritaire ?

\- Obéir aux ordres de Kyon.

\- Eh ! Qu'est ce que vous faites tous ici ? Il se passe un truc ? Je sens qu'il se passe un truc. Oh c'est étrange, vous ressemblez beaucoup à ma copine Mikuru-chan, mais avec une encore plus grosse poitrine, c'est trop fort. Vous seriez d'accord pour faire un peu de cosplay ? C'est pour une étude que mon club fait, dit elle sournoisement.

\- Euh, c'est que..., répondit la Mikuru du futur.

\- On a pas le temps pour tes enfantillages pour l'instant, réprimanda Kyon.

\- Kyon-kun !, s'exclama Koizumi. Je sais que tu n'es pas de la meilleur humeur qui soit, mais tu devrait t'excuser auprès de Suzumiya-san.

\- Quoi ? Non !, s'insurgea Kyon. Asahina, reste ici, et ressasse ta mémoire, car d'ici peu, tu va avoir de tout nouveaux souvenirs.

\- Personne ne va nul part, surtout toi Kyon, ordonna Haruhi. On a pas cours la seconde heure, donc on va tous au repère de la brigade SOS.

\- Tu n'as pas à donner des ordres, Suzumiya Haruhi.

\- Si c'est moi qui donne les ordres, c'est ma brigade, vous êtes tous à moi, et toi aussi tu es à moi.

\- Plutôt mourir que d'être à toi.

\- Kyon-kun, arrête ! s'exclama Asahina. Tu pourrais vraiment mourir si tu ne lui obéi pas !

\- Non ! Nagato, va soigner ma sœur de l'influence d'Haruhi s'il te plaît.

\- Je peux le faire d'ici.

Elle prononça une suite de phrases à très hautes vitesse puis se retourna vers Kyon.

\- C'est fait, la relation de causalité entre Suzumiya Haruki et la petite sœur de Kyon à pris fin, expliqua Nagato.

\- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas juste tomber amoureux d'Haruhi-san ? Explosa Itsuki.

Kyon, sembla ouvrir les yeux puis cria à son tour. Cependant rien ne vit et à la place, un monologue sorti d'une voix blasé.

\- Mais parce que je la déteste. Je la déteste, je devrais pas mais je la hait profondément. Elle nous manipule tous à sa guise et quand quelque chose lui déplaît, elle va jusqu'à nous enfermer pendant 600 ans dans une boucle infernal, surtout pour Nagato qui se souvenait de tout. Ça fait à peine plus d'un an pour moi et dès que je la vois, il y a une part de moi qui veux m'éloigner le plus possible de cette petite capricieuse et une autre qui veux protégé Asahina et Nagato de cette fille... J'ai été programmé pour aimer ses cheveux quand elle met une queue de cheval, pour aimer son sourire quand elle réussi un truc insensé et plein d'autre chose. Pourtant, une fois ces moments de faiblesse passé, je me rend compte que c'est à Haruhi à qui appartient ces cheveux, ce sourire etc, et là je me dégoûte presque de les avoir trouvés jolies. Mais ce que je ressens pour Asahina est tellement plus fort que ça, et ça viens vraiment de moi, que je peux même pardonner à cette fouteuse de merde de nous pourrir nos vies. Je suis peux être l'homme parfait pour Haruhi, mais la femme parfaite pour moi c'est Asahina, et personne d'autre.

\- Une erreur a du se glisser dans ton programme. Tu es censé aimé tout ce que Suzumiya-san fait pourtant.

\- C'est pas une erreur Nagato, c'est ma raison, mon âme, mon cœur, appelle ça comme tu veux mais rien, pas même ce dieu à ruban ne pourra m'empêcher d'être qui je suis et d'aimer qui je veux aimer. Et je suis certain que tu comprend ce que je veux dire. Ton ordre prioritaire infecté par un quelconque virus, ta passion pour l'informatique ou pour la littérature occidentale, tout ça ne viens pas d'ordre, de condition d'utilisation, mais bien de toi, rien que toi. Réfléchit et demande toi pourquoi tu viens de faire ce que tu as fait avec la mise en quarantaine. Aller, on y va maintenant, j'ai une terminal à aller chercher.

Il parti main dans la main avec Nagato.

\- Non, attend. Pourquoi ? demanda Haruhi. Et bien si c'est ça, vas y, part, va mourir comme tu le disais. J'ai pas besoin de toi, j'ai Itsuki et euh...plein d'autre amis !

\- Kyon-kun, si tu t'en va, tu va vraiment mourir ! Dit Mikuru du futur en les poursuivant.

\- Peux être, cria t-il pour se faire entendre, mais je mourrais libre. Nagato, Tu peux m'envoyer là bas ?

\- J'ai déjà trouvé le point d'arrivée temporel d'Asahina-san pendant que tu argumentais sur l'amour.

\- Vas y, je suis prêt.

\- Très bien.

Une intense lumière ébloui le jeune homme qui se retrouva la seconde d'après dans un bâtiment haute sécurité futuriste. Devant lui, deux hommes armés braquaient leur fusil sur lui.

\- Halte, qui êtes vous ?

\- Euh, je suis...


	4. Plus jamais

\- Ne me faites pas répéter...qui êtes vous ?

 _« Du coup, vous venez de vous répéter...quelque part, ça m'arrange qu'il soit pas plus futé que ça »_

\- Je ne peux pas vous répondre sans savoir votre niveau d'accréditation. À moins d'avoir un niveau six ou supérieur, mon identité restera secrète.

\- Euh...dans ce cas vous allez venir avec moi voir notre commandant, mais je vous ais à l'œil.

 _« Et voilà le travail »_

Kyon suivit le garde pendant plusieurs minutes à travers un dédale de couloir aussi sombre les uns que les autres. Après un dizaines de minutes, le voilà devant une porte gratifié d'une étiquette " Général de brigade Kazuki ". Le garde frappa à la porte, et après une invitation à entrer, les deux hommes prirent place devant le bureau du commandant des lieu.

\- Monsieur, ce jeune homme ne souhaite décliner son identité qu'à une personne doté d'une accréditation supérieur à 6.

Le général était toujours de dos, assis confortablement sur sa chaise pivotante. Il se retourna enfin, un cigare à la bouche. À la vue du jeune homme, le cigare rencontra le sol, laissant le général la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Mais bordel, que faites vous ici ! s'insurgea Kazuki.

Kyon se retourna vers le garde.

\- Je crois que vous devriez partir, ça va chauffer.

Le garde en question ne se fit pas prier et disparu en refermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Enfin seul, on va pouvoir discuter, général Kazuki.

\- Comment avez vous fait pour venir dans le futur ? Et pourquoi êtes vous venu ?

\- Comment ? Grâce à un coup de main extraterrestre. Pour ce qui est du pourquoi, c'est encore plus simple, je veux l'agent temporel qui a pour nom d'emprunt Asahina Mikuru.

\- Attendez, vous êtes venu depuis le passé pour cette fille ?! Vous vous rendez compte que vous avez peux être condamné le futur en venant ici ?

\- Hein ? Ah oui, vous ne le savez pas, enfin pas encore. Vous êtes en train de préparer un agent pour une mission longue, n'est ce pas ?

\- Comment le savez vous ?

\- Car je suis au courant d'un futur plus lointain au votre. Un voyageur temporelle de 10 ans dans votre futur est venu me voir.

\- C'est impossible, il est strictement interdit de perturber notre propre ligne de causalité. Le faire serai du pur suicide.

\- Et pourtant ! Alors où j'en étais ? Ah oui, vous allez envoyer un type me surveiller depuis le le jour de ma création, c'est bien ça ? Et bien votre agent va revenir vieilli de 9 ans. À ce moment j'aurais disparu et le verrou aura fait de même, alors plus d'inquiétude à se faire la dessus.

\- Alors votre disparition ne fissurera pas le temps ?

\- Absolument. Les lois de l'univers ont changé avec ma venu sur cette terre et une fois parti, elles reviendrons à la normal.

\- Dans ce cas je ne vois pas pourquoi me le dire au risque de changer ce fait. Si notre méthode pour modifier le passé débloque le verrou temporel, alors nous devons faire exactement comme si vous n'étiez pas venu dans notre monde et vous renvoyer.

\- J'ai jamais dit que c'était grâce à vous que votre soucis s'est réglé, c'est même l'inverse en fait. Vous aller vouloir me mettre avec Haruhi par tout les moyen mais je vais déjouer vos plan à chaque fois. Pour dire vrai, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui pourrais advenir de l'univers et de ce foutu verrou qui vous fait chier si je sortais avec cette fille.

\- Et que viens faire Asahina Mikuru dans cette histoire ?

\- Comme je viens de le dire, Ne pas sortir avec Haruhi ne détruit pas l'univers mais en plus votre verrou saute trois ans après que j'ai fini le lycée. De votre coté, Asahina va attendre pendant neuf longues années pour voir que finalement, je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux de Suzumiya Haruhi et que j'ai disparu. Quitte à disparaître dans trois ans, je veux pouvoir les passer avec Mikuru au lieu de la laisser s'inquiéter pendant presque dix ans.

\- Je comprend, mais c'est une militaire, un soldat utile pour notre projet. La laisser prendre du bon temps qui plus est superflu car qu'elle vienne ou non, vous disparaîtrez d'ici trois de vos années est contre productif.

\- Vous l'avez déjà mise au placard à l'heure où nous parlons, ça ne change rien pour vous, au contraire même, si vous ne me la rendez pas, je peux vous jurer de foutre le plus gros bordel temporel que vous ayez jamais vu, et n'oubliez pas que j'ai un demi-dieu à ruban et une alien à mes cotés, alors même si en étant poli, j'ai formulé ma demande comme tel, sachez que si je dois en faire une menace, je n'hésiterai pas.

\- Vous oseriez mettre en péril le futur pour un amour de lycée ?

\- Oh non, je serai capable de bien plus que le futur, je réduirai à néant tout l'univers si il le fallait pour récupéré Mikuru.

Le général se tut un instant. Il regarda dans les yeux du jeune homme et compris qu'il était sérieux. En même temps, si celui ci disait la vérité, il n'avait plus rien à perdre, n'ayant plus que trois ans à vivre.

\- Et si j'accède à vote requête et que ce fait change le futur ?

\- Le voyageur d'un futur plus lointain encore se trouve toujours dans mon lycée. Si il se passe quoi que ce soit, son passé en sera modifié et il s'en souviendras, n'est ce pas ?

\- En effet...et bien soit, prenez là si c'est ce qu'elle veux elle aussi, mais dans ce cas elle ne pourra plus rentrer cher elle, ici.

\- Ça m'est égale, répondit une voix féminine derrière la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit et Asahina entra.

\- Mikuru ! Je suis venu te chercher.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et s'approcha de Kyon. Une fois tout proche elle commença à frapper le torse du jeune homme frénétiquement.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu sais que tu va mourir et tu viens quand même me chercher, pourquoi ? Tu devrais juste aimer Suzumiya-san et m'oublier, alors pourquoi, pourquoi ?

\- Mais parce que je t'aime toi et seulement toi, quoi que tu dise ou fasse.

Les coups s'était arrêté et maintenant la voyageuse dans le temps pleurait sur le lycéen. Ce dernier brisa une nouvel fois le silence.

\- Rentrons à la maison.

La jeune femme sécha ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

\- Oui ! Répondit avec le sourire Asahina.

\- Nagato, tu m'entend ? Cria Kyon dans le vide.

\- Oui, répondit une voix dans sa tête.

\- Tu peux nous ramener dans mon présent ?

Pour seul réponse, un flash brouilla la vue des deux jeunes gens. Une fois la luminosité à un niveau habituel, Kyon pu reconnaître le toit de l'école..

\- Je crois que ça veux dire oui.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau du général :

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai un programme de voyage temporel à remettre en place moi.

Sur le toit de l'école :

\- Et maintenant ? Demanda Mikuru.

\- Maintenant quoi ?

\- Vu que la faille du continuum espace temps va se combler toute seule d'ici trois ans, on fait quoi ? Je n'ai plus de travail, plus de directive. Je suis un peu perdu, et j'ai peur que dans quelques années, tu disparaisses vraiment.

\- Eh, pour l'instant, seul le moment présent importe. Si il me reste trois ans à vivre, il va falloir en profiter au maximum, d'accord ?

\- Oui.

\- Eh vous deux ! S'énerva Haruhi. Il y a un truc de super louche, j'en suis certaine maintenant. Kyon s'enfuit avec Nagato, puis je trouve Nagato seule, et maintenant te voilà avec Mikuru-chan.

 _« Et c'est reparti »_

Nagato arriva peu après, et se plaça à coté de Kyon. Itsuki se montra en dernier, exaspéré par le comportement de son camarade masculin. Tous tentèrent de calmer la furie au ruban jaune. Kyon prit l'intelligence extraterrestre à part.

\- Où es passé Mikuru du futur ?

\- Elle a été envoyé au coordonnée temporel que vous avez réécrit.

\- Et en clair ?

\- En 2019, 10 ans dans le futur de L'Asahina actuel.

\- Et toi du coup ?

\- Je me trouve au coordonnée...

\- Non, je veux dire, la faille temporel et l'histoire du blocage des sauts temporels sera réglé d'ici trois ans, mais toi tu était venu pour une explosion d'information au même moment que cette faille. Je me demande donc si ça sera réglé d'ici trois ans aussi.

\- Ce sont deux phénomènes différents provoqué au même moment par la même personne.

\- Euh Ok. Et pour ce qui est de la mise en quarantaine avec l'entité suprême ?

\- J'ai été jugée défaillante. Cependant, je suis devenu un personnage important dans la vie de Suzumiya Haruhi donc l'entité cosmique ne m'effacera pas mais enverra une autre interface humanoïde pour surveiller Suzumiya Haruhi.

\- Donc tout comme moi, ta vie dépend de ce monstre en jupe bleue. Quel galère.

Nagato regarda Kyon puis l'imita.

\- Quel galère.

Kyon explosa de rire, ce qui fit prendre fin les conversations de leurs amis. Le jeune homme prit Yuki et Mikuru par les mains et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il fut aussitôt suivit par Haruhi qui réclamait toujours des explications et Itsuki qui essayait tant bien que mal de calmer son pseudo dieu.

\- Vous êtes vraiment pas croyable, déclara Kyon. Mais en même temps, sans vous, surtout Asahina et Nagato, je m'ennuierai vraiment et à partir de maintenant, dit il en serrant la main de Mikuru, plus jamais je ne vous lâcherai. Non, plus jamais.


	5. Créer

Une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Elle s'était arrêtée au milieu du trottoir, lâchant inconsciemment la main de l'homme qui se tenait à ses cotés. Ce dernier se retourna vers la jeune femme et l'appela. N'ayant aucune réponse, il réitéra son appel :

\- Mon cœur ? Mikuru !

Face à lui, son ancienne camarade de lycée subissait l'assaut de 10 années de nouveau souvenir, à moins que ce soit d'ancien souvenir aujourd'hui révolu. Après plusieurs secondes, la femme au long cheveux caramel pris enfin la parole.

\- Oh mon dieu, je me souviens de comment était la vie sans toi, et comment elle est maintenant avec toi, ça fait bizarre.

-Ah ? En effet ça fait 10 ans depuis ton retour à cette époque. Quand même, déjà 10 ans, ça nous rajeuni pas. Je me souviens à l'époque je pensais n'avoir que 3 ans à vivre, et finalement je suis toujours là 7 ans après ma date d'expiration.

\- Sans doute car Suzumiya-san a fini par sortir avec Koizumi-san. Dans l'autre futur, celui où tu disparaissais, elle était toujours célibataire. Le fait qu'elle est trouvée l'amour était peux être ce qu'il fallait pour que tu survive. C'est quand même un heureux hasard que Koizumi-san était amoureux d'elle depuis un moment quand Suzumiya-san s'est sentie intéressé par lui.

\- Alors ça vois tu, je l'avais vu gros comme le nez au milieu de la figure. En même temps tu reste pas avec une timbré pareil par loisir, il y avait forcément un truc pour qu'il l'a suive tout le temps et soit toujours de son coté.

\- Ne soit pas méchant avec Suzumiya-san, gronda Mikuru en se remettant en marche. Il s'est quand même passé plein de bonne chose grâce à elle.

\- C'est vrai, je vous est rencontré toi et Yuki, et ça, quoi qu'on en dise, ce n'est pas négligeable. D'ailleurs, faut qu'on passe la voir avant d'aller au restaurant, j'ai quelque chose à lui demander.

Les deux vingtenaires empressèrent le pas afin d'atteindre une bibliothèque deux rues plus loin. Le jeune homme fit entré sa promise et la suivit de près. Une fois près du bureau d'accueil, Kyon s'approcha à pas feutrés de l'hôtesse d'accueil.

\- Je sais que tu est derrière moi, fit cette dernière.

\- T'es pas drôle Yuki, répondit le jeune homme. Techniquement, tu as 14 ans, donc tu devrais te lâcher, sourire un peu plus, et apprécier les farces.

\- Alors techniquement, imita la jeune femme, d'une tu as 27 ans et tu te comporte comme un gamin, de deux mon apparence est celle d'une femme de 22 ans depuis ma dernière mise à jour et de trois,dès ma création j'avais l'âge mental suffisant pour te mettre la misère à n'importe quel jeu de société, alors déjoué une farce d'enfant, c'est pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de compliqué.

\- Tu vois ça Mikuru, 11 ans à mes cotés, et notre Yuki maîtrise la réparti comme personne.

\- Dommage que je n'ait pas déteint sur toi autant que toi sur moi, ajouta Yuki avec un demi-sourire.

\- Eh, ça veux dire quoi ça ?

 _« C'est mignon de les voir se chamailler »_ pensa Mikuru. _« Kyon-kun ne pouvait pas vivre une adolescence normal avec tout ce qu'il lui était tombé dessus. Les espers, les formes de vies supérieur extraterrestre, les voyageurs dans le temps, tout ça combiné à Suzumiya-san qui pouvait changer le monde à sa guise, c'est difficile à gérer quand on a 16-17 ans. C'est donc normal qu'il rattrape maintenant ces moments d'insouciance. »_

\- Tiens, elle est plus là ta stagiaire alien ?

\- Elle a été désinstallée par l'entité cosmique. Le flux de donnée à été entièrement analysé et répertorié, donc plus besoin de laissé des interfaces traîner ci et là.

\- Et pour toi, comment ça se passe ?

\- Bah depuis 8 ans j'ai acquis mon statut d'être intelligent indépendant de l'entité cosmique, donc je ne vais pas me faire effacer, tu devrais le savoir.

\- Ça je le sais, mais bon, tu communiquais quand même avec ce truc, donc si il laisse la terre tranquille, vous aller peux être plus être en contact ou un truc du genre.

\- Bien que la distance ne soit pas un problème pour communiquer, il est vrai que la perte d'intérêt pour cette planète à aussi provoquer une perte d'intérêt pour rester connecté à moi. Après tout l'entité cosmique n'as pas de sentiment, donc c'est logique de rompe la connexion. Mes capacités en seront affaiblit mais je ne vais pas devenir inutile tu sais, donc si tu as besoin de moi, je suis présente.

Le jeune homme pris un ton sérieux.

\- Yuki, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme quelqu'un d'utile ou d'inutile. Avec ou sans pouvoir, tu reste l'une des personnes les plus importante de ma vie et c'est uniquement ça qui compte.

Nagato se mis à rougir et détourna la regard pour se reprendre. Un homme d'une bonne trentaine d'année se précipita vers elle.

\- Yuki-chan, tu va bien ? Si ce type te fait des misères, je le colle de suite à la porte.

\- Non merci patron. Vous ne vous connaissez pas, je vous présente mon...

\- Frère adoptif, Kyokai Nagato, enchanté. Et voici ma femme, Mikuru Nagato.

\- Enchantée.

\- Moi de même, madame. Alors vous êtes le frère de Yuki-chan, je n'en savais rien désolé. Et moi qui vous est pris pour un stalker ou pire. En même temps, Yuki-chan est tellement mignonne et tellement intelligente. Elle a dévoré tout les livres de la bibliothèque en moins d'une semaine. Moi même je suis complètement sous son charme mais elle me repousse à chaque fois qu je lui demande sa main.

 _« wouah, quel franchise ! »_ pensèrent le couple.

\- Je ne mélange pas travail et vie privé, voilà tout, fit la concernée. Et puis, dit elle avec moins d'assurance, ma vie n'est dédié qu'à une personne.

\- Sérieux ? Qui ça ? demanda la patron.

Yuki attrapa Kyon par le bras et le tira quelque peu sur le bureau.

\- Mon oni-chan, fit elle avec un large sourire.

Le jeune homme se mis à rougir, entraînant une petite jalousie de sa femme qui s'empressa de faire lâche Yuki d'une pichenette sur le front et d'un petit sourire victorieux. Elle se tourna vers son mari :

\- Et sinon chéri, tu n'avais pas quelque chose à donner à Yuki-san ?

\- Ah oui, désolé, j'avais oublié.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et sorti une clé qu'il donna à Nagato.

\- C'est la clé de l'appartement, nous avons refait la serrure après que son fils est cassé l'autre.

\- Mon fils ? C'est aussi le tiens je te rappelle.

\- Quand il fait des bêtises, qui plus est un Mikuru-beam, c'est uniquement ton fils.

Mikuru se tut, encore honteuse que son enfant est découvert la vidéo que sa mère et ses amis avait fait au lycée.

\- Et comment il va ce petit chenapan ? demanda Yuki.

\- Kyoichi nous fait tourner en bourrique, cette crapule. On l'a laissé à ma petite sœur pour la soirée. Passe le voir, tu habites juste en face et pourtant ça fait deux semaines qu'on ne t'as pas vu.

\- Je sais, ce nouveau travail était quelque peu prenant avec tout ces livres et leurs ordinateurs à remette à niveau. N'empêche ça a l'air ben d'avoir un enfant, j'aimerais en avoir un moi aussi, tu en pense quoi Kyon, tu voudrais m'aider ?.

\- Et on va devoir y aller, fit Mikuru et regardant sa montre.

Elle tira son mari par le col avant même que celui ci n'ait pu dire le moindre mot et les deux silhouette disparurent de la vue de Yuki, visiblement amusée de la situation. Le couple marcha quelque secondes avant de la jeune femme repris la parole :

\- Finalement, je préférais Yuki-san quand elle était plus réservé.

\- Jalouse ?

\- Pas jalouse, mais un peu inquiète. Après tout Yuki-san ne vieilli que si elle le veux alors que moi je suis grosse et moche depuis la naissance de Kyoichi.

\- Alors là je t'arrête directe. Tu es la plus belle femme du monde, passé, présent et futur confondu. Et crois moi, j'ai cherché dans ces trois temps là. Mais bon c'est vrai que d'ici trente ou quarante ans...

Une pluie de coup s'abattit sur l'épaule du presque trentenaire.

\- Je plaisante, je plaisante !

\- T'as intérêt ! gronda sans une once de méchanceté Mikuru.

Tout deux continuèrent leur route vers le restaurant se trouvant enfin à porté de vue.

 _« Le ciel est beau, la brise est ni chaude ni froide, une femme magnifique, un enfant génial et une Yuki qui s'exprime enfin comme la jeune femme qu'elle est, avec ses envies, ses joies et ses peines. Mikuru a raison, même si j'ai du passer par l'enfer et pire des fois, rencontrer Haruhi m'a permis de faire la connaissance de personne chère à mon cœur...Ouais, finalement ça en valait la peine de traverser toutes ces aventures, ces boucles temporel, ces menaces informatique, fantomatique et j'en passe. Pour le coup je ne te le dirai pas mais je le pense...merci Haruhi, de m'avoir créer »_

Bonus : Épilogue.

Suzumiya Haruhi perdit ses pouvoirs sans s'en rendre compte le jour où Kyon était censé disparaître de la réalité. Elle eut deux enfants avec son mari Suzumiya Itsuki (c'est elle qui a décidé du nom de famille) et en adopta un troisième et tout ce petit monde vécu heureux, enchaînant les enquêtes sans queue ni tête dans un monde de paranormal.

La petite sœur de Kyon fut renommé Aina et réalisa son rêve : parcourir le monde de long en large.

Le patron de Yuki ne réussi jamais à atteindre le cœur de son employée, mais l'arrivé d'une nouvelle stagiaire en reconversion professionnel mis fin à son chagrin.

Kyon et Mikuru eurent une petite fille en plus de leur garçon. Mikuru révolutionna la physique quantique et inventa le premier module de voyage temporel. La jeune femme mourut à l'âge de 87 ans, laissant Yuki réconforter son mari.

Pendant près de 10 ans, Kyon vécu avec Yuki, en tomba amoureux et grâce à ses capacité, la femme, qui n'avait pas changé depuis 70 ans, offrit à celui qui devait ne pas avoir de vie, une seconde jeunesse. Tout deux vécurent pendant des décennies jeunes, jusqu'au jour où Yuki tomba enceinte, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible. Suite à cela, le couple se mis à vieillir ensemble et lors de leur mort, l'interface alien utilisa tout ses pouvoirs pour créer un paradis dans lesquelles les âmes de l'homme qu'elle aime, de la première femme de celui ci, mais aussi de tout leur amis, puisse se retrouver, l'incluant elle même.


End file.
